


Taming a Fae

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cutting, F/M, Fae Girl, Horror, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Marking property, Memory Loss, Monster Boy, Monsters, Non-human characters, Rape, Slavery, Underage Characters, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A monster boy makes a fae girl his slave. Not that she makes it easy for him.(This is a very nasty and bad fic please don’t read if you are sensitive in any way because this is gross and it will get worse!)





	1. i wanna call ya mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met, and why Fera wished they hadn’t.
> 
> (title from: piece of art by yusukekira)

She had met him when she was twelve. She had been lost, hungry, and desperate; a dirty child rummaging through his trash cans. He had walked out the back door and caught her in the act, but before she had the chance to flee, the stranger had offered her a meal and a few minutes of precious shelter. Of course she accepted. Kindness was a rare gift for a winged child. It would be a waste to squander it. 

As she had sipped fresh, cool water, in-between bites of a ham sandwich, the older boy had introduced himself as Carson. No last name, but that was common among those who weren't quite human. And although he looked human at a glance, there were little signs about him. Signs she should have noticed. But all she had noticed were his generousity, and his handsome light blue eyes.

Carson had complimented her wings, tracing fingertips along the delicate membranes. He had asked question after question about her flying ability, which she had happily answered as she drank and ate her fill. Even after she was done eating, he continued to talk with her. She couldn't quite remember, but she didn't think anyone had really talked to her since running away from home, aside from yells of "get out of my trash, mutant!" and the like. He even asked her name, at the end. "Ferality," she had said, elated that someone wanted to know.

Carson had thought for a moment. "That's a little long, isn't it?" He had winked at her and decided, "I'll call you Fera."

They were friends from then on. He would feed her when she would otherwise starve, and she would bring him interesting things she found from her trips above the ground. He talked to her, complimented her, made her feel special. It had only taken a couple of weeks for her to conclude that this boy was a perfect angel. An angel she was in love with.

Her brain ached. How had she ended up here? All she could remember were the good times she'd shared with Carson. She couldn't even remember falling asleep last night. Not being able to remember terrified her. How could she make the right decision now when she didn't even know what had happened?

His eyes. They were right there. She startled against the wall; the chains binding her wrists clanking. Carson was watching her with a neutral expression. She struggled. "Carson..." Her head swam. "Why am I here?" He looked on, impassive. Inexplicibly, panic bubbled through her veins. "Carson, please!" she cried. "I want to go home!"

Something in his expression snapped, and he grinned, teeth longer and sharper than a human should ever have. "Guess what, Fera? This is your home now."  
Her breath stuck and died in her throat. 

Out of his pants' pocket came a knife. He flicked it open and closed it again, repeatedly, like a ritual. "Fera..." he repeated several times, before looking up at her. "I'm going to hurt you." She flinched, blood turning to ice. "I'm going to hurt you," he said again, "but... you will decide how bad it gets." He opened the knife and left it so, reaching towards her with his other hand. She shivered, tears leaking down her face. He paused for a moment, then wiped the tears from her face with his free hand. A smile crawled up his face, and he tilted his head at her. "Poor Fera. Ah, you look so scared..." He gently slapped her cheek. "Don't worry, all you have to do is hold still. It will only hurt a bit." He chuckled. "Or not. We'll see how tight you are."

She screamed and kicked out at him. He gripped her right leg with his free hand and pinned the other with his knee, holding up the knife in a threatening manner. "Don't move, cutie." He scratched the side of her head, softly. She stared at him, misery covering her expression. "Hey... You're not scared, right?" He was taunting her. "You're a brave girl. I just want to play with you a little bit. Just a little." He brought the knife to her neck. Fera screamed again, and he slapped her. "Shut up, you fucking bitch!" he shouted, suddenly agitated. She shrank back from his anger, crying.

Carson calmed, looking down at her with a carefully controlled expression. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He paused, thoughtfully. "You need to be quiet and hold still, or this will hurt more." Firmly, he gripped her shoulder and slid the knife down her shirt, nicking tiny cuts in her skin. She stared down at the blood that was welling up, as he pulled her ragged shirt away from her body.

"Oh, you're so beautiful." Fera squirmed. He traced a finger down her flushed, brown skin, between her breasts and over one of her protruding hipbones. "So tiny and helpless." Carson smirked at her and tightened his grip on her shoulder. She growled quietly at his jab towards her size. "I can do whatever I want with you, and you can't do a thing about it..." he continued, slipping the knife under the hem of her shorts. She froze up as the blunt end of the cold blade slid between her labia and nudged against her clit.

"Don't move..." he sang to her, wiggling the knife against her until she kicked her free leg.  
"Stop!" she yelled, swinging her foot into his upper arm.  
Carson grabbed her leg again and forced her still, turning the knife until the sharp edge was against her clit. She choked on her breath and held deathly still, whimpering slightly. "Didn't I tell you not to move or scream?" She stared at him with wide eyes, chest rising and falling quickly. "Don't ignore me again, or I'll slide this knife up your clit."

Fera held still as he sat back and looked her up and down. She felt numb. She wanted to fight. But she could feel that knife sitting right between her legs, and she didn't dare. Carson rubbed the pad of his thumb over her nipple, and she shuddered. "Stop..." she whispered, appealing to the kindness she had believed he had possessed.

Carson abruptly pulled the knife out of her shorts, causing her to jump. Then he shoved the knife into his pocket and grabbed her, turning her over to lie on her front. She yelped as her bound hands were twisted painfully. He knelt down on her lower back, straddling her. 

"You're going to be my slave now," Carson said. She trembled underneath him. "But, I know what you're like, Fera. You'll escape from me someday." Fera heard him pull out the knife. "So, I'm going to mark my propety right away."

Fera screamed into the ground as he dug the tip of the knife into her back, between her wings. It throbbed and stung sharply, like being bitten and burned at the same time. He planted a hand firmly on her shoulder as he carved into her flesh, migitating her wild struggling and kicking. Fera cried and shrieked, white-hot pain shooting up her spine, as Carson methodically cut across her back. Finally, he lifted the knife. She sobbed in relief, then cried out again as he licked her wounds greedily, sticking his tongue in deep until she felt she couldn't bear it anymore.

Finally, Carson retreated from her bloody and aching back. "You wanna know what it says?" he whispered, almost reverently. "'Property of Carson'. Guess what, cutie? You're mine forever."

Fera swore to herself that no scars would ever make her his. Carson stood. She heard him pocket the knife. "I'll be back in the morning, Fera. I'd bandage your wounds, but I need those to scar."

He came around and leaned down to her head. "How about a 'Good night, Master'?" he teased, grinning.  
Fera hissed through her tears. "I hope you burn in he-"  
He kicked her in the cheek, and she bit down on her tongue, yelping as the bite drew blood. "Good night, slave." He walked across the room and opened a door she hadn't noticed earlier. "We'll have some real fun tomorrow." Carson shut the door.

Fera wondered why she had trusted that stranger with the ham sandwiches. She fell asleep and dreamed of regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel unhappy with the pacing of this chapter but this interface is laggy and I'm too lazy to change much.


	2. this cold as stone real tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferality explores her surroundings, and meets someone in the same predicament.
> 
> (title from: outer science - english cover by jubyphonic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy Aoapp’s gross horror fic is coming back
> 
> Please heed the tags. This chapter is mild but upcoming chapters will be very very bad.

Ferality awoke to a feeling not unlike hot embers resting upon her back. Reflexively, she tried to leap into a crouching position to confront the new foe, but her muscles felt like jelly, and she only succeeded in pushing her torso upwards before slumping back to the cold floor. Weakly, she registered a stinging pain on her chest and stomach, in addition to the burning sensation. Slowly, trying to avoid exerting herself more than necessary, Fera rolled over. She squinted; there was light streaming in from somewhere along the upper wall. She blinked until she could see clearly.

Where... was she? Why was she hurt?

Quickly, Fera went over her injuries, a process that she could now do without thinking. Her wrists, raw and chafed from shackles that she just now noticed were gone. Thin scabs ran from her collarbone to her hips—her shirt was missing as well. She couldn’t see them, but it felt like numerous knife wounds were criss-crossed across her upper back. That was everything, not counting her body-wide fatigue and soreness from spending a night on hard concrete.

None of this was new to her. Injury and attack were commonplace for those who were non-human. The pain was hardly unsettling. Regardless, a hard knot of fear was curlingand spreading in her belly, because, try as she might, she could not remember how she had been injured. No, it was more than lost memory, it was a blank space in her recollection of the last 24 hours. She could remember going to sleep in her little hole downtown, and she could remember waking up here, but there was nothing in-between, and that was something she’d never experienced before, and it was scary and gross and wrong.

Well...

The logical thing to do would be to look around, right?

Using the wall for support, Fera slowly stood up, waiting until her legs felt strong enough to carry her weight. She spotted her shirt on the floor and grabbed it up. It was cut cleanly down the front, but it was otherwise okay. She put it on with the remaining side over her chest, leaving her back untouched.

For the first time, Fera examined the room. It was smallish, rectangular, with a concrete floor and reddish wood walls. A single square window, divided into fourths by metal bars, was on the far wall. The window was the only source of light in the room, Fera noted. An iron door was located 90 degrees from the window. It had a cylinder lock, so if she could get the right tools, she knew she could pick it.

Vertical wooden columns were affixed around the edge of the room, with the largest column sitting in the center. Each of the beams had several metal hooks screwed into them, looking fairly solid. Fera supposed the extra beams had been added to avoid ripping through drywall. Some of them, including the ones right above where she had awoken, had bloody chains and manacles hanging below...

Although she didn’t want to, Fera was starting to understand what this place was. She shivered, trying not to let panic take over for her, and looked away. The rest of the room... the rest of the room was completely bare. Oh, there was a puddle of sticky blood where she had been lying on the ground. She looked down and found that she had blood congealed on her skin where she’d been touching the floor. How had she not noticed? Her mind was not working; it was grinding its gears and refusing to accept what was happening. This feeling of stunned shock. She recognized it, but...

Fera punched herself in the arm. _Don’t_ _go_ _back_ _there!_ she chided herself furiously.

There was a way to escape. She knew there was. She just had to stay calm, watch and learn, until she found it. It was a technique that had rarely failed her in the past.

Shaking her head, Fera limped over to examine the window. Looking out, she saw the city slums, although she couldn’t place the exact location. The light level was low, and although Fera couldn’t see the sun, her internal clock told her that it was morning. She gripped the iron bars and tugged experimentally, but they held fast to the surrounding wood. Rubbing her sore wrists, Fera stepped back and walked to the door.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to see. The door was solid metal, with a regular doorknob and the cylinder lock she’d noticed before. Out of curiosity, she bent down and peered inside the keyhole, but as she expected, she was going nowhere without something thin to pick the lock with. Fera stepped back, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger obsessively. She needed... to find a way out. A way out. Yea.

Carefully, she went over each of the walls, rapping on them like she’d seen a detective do once in a television show. The knocks sounded the same all the way around, so there probably wasn’t a secret opening behind them. Still, she didn’t know for sure.

Out of things to do, Fera sat down against the wall across from the door and looked around the room. Maybe she could pry a piece of wood off the wall somewhere and use it as a lockpick? Or maybe her captor would return and she could—

Her captor?

Fera bolted upright. How could she have examined her prison so thoroughly, and yet not even realize that someone had to have brought her here? Someone chained her to the wall. Someone cut her back and her torso with a knife. Someone did this. Of course they would come back.

Real, primal terror was threatening to rise into Fera’s chest. Her mind was failing her in a way it never had before. This was the second time she had failed to understand something that should have, no, would have been common sense before today. It wasn’t the same kind of fuzzy, distorted feeling as being drunk, either. She was just missing... missing something. Missing a lot of things.

She needed to get out of here

Fera hurried to search the walls, peering up and down the boards until she found a section where the wood had started to splinter. There. She yanked off her shirt and wrapped it around her hand several times, then started pulling at the edges.

Her hand was sore and throbbing by the time she was done, but she finally had two thin pieces of wood. Fera pulled the loose bits of wood out of her shirt before putting it back on, then hurried to the door. Bending down slightly, she slipped the makeshift picks into the lock and began manipulating the pistons.

Click... click... click...

Clack.

Fera straightened up. She reached for the knob, but then grabbed the pins out of the lock in case there were more doors in the way. Slowly, she turned the handle and inched the door open.

Outside, she saw a short, carpeted hallway, with several doors on either side, that led to a descending staircase at the very end. Softly, but not wanting to waste any time, Fera scurried down the hallway and towards the staircase.

Something creaked behind her. Fera instantly spun around.

She heard the “thwap” of her fist hitting someone’s face, almost before she knew what was happening. The target of her attack went crashing to the floor, yelping as they landed on hands and knees. Fera kept her fighting stance up, but slowly lowered her fists as the stranger groaned and looked up. Fera examined them. A young man with bright blue eyes and a bewildered expression on his face. Fera felt the prick of remembrance, she knew this person, she knew—but the memory disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The man laughed suddenly, shoving messy bangs away from his eyes as he rubbed the red patch on his otherwise pale skin. “You’re pretty strong!” Fera made no move to help as he struggled to his feet. “Were you brought here, too, then?” He looked at her, expectant, a friendly smile gracing his lips.

Fera stayed silent before finally giving an answer, voice flat as she tried to remember where she had seen this stranger before. Nothing came to mind. “Yea.”

His smile turned apologetic. “Sorry I scared you.” He jerked his thumb behind his shoulder. “I just finished getting out of there. Didn’t look out in the hallway until I came out.” The stranger tilted his head and looked down the hallway. “Think the exit’s that way?”

As hard as she tried to stay wary of the man, Fera felt warm happiness at his kind and energetic tone. “It goes downstairs, so I think so,” she ventured.

“Great, let’s go.” The man trotted off down the hallway without another word. Fera frowned and slowly followed. At least he would spring any traps before she got to them. The man stopped at the top of the stairs and turned. “Hey, my name’s Carson.”

A pang of sharp memory pierced her skull. She shook it off. “...Ferality.”

“Huh.” The stranger began to descend the stairs. Fera followed, ignoring the lingering headache. “That’s a little long, isn’t it?”

Fera froze, her lungs gasping up air and holding it until they started to burn in her chest.

“I’ll

(Don’t)

call

(Don’t do not don’t say it)

you

(Stop stopstopstop I am NOT—)

Fera.”

Fera’s head exploded with pain and white noise, and her body hurtled head-first down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Fera...
> 
> Not much to say aside from I got an iPad and I’m now furiously typing out fiction on this little keyboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
